yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Atlas
Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス Jakku Atorasu) was one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and also was one of the signers. He, along Crow Hogan, returns in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is the Duel King, a native of the Commons section of City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Tops. Appearance Jack's design is similar to that of his ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ''counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Personality Jack Atlas's personality is similar as his 5D's version, he is a confident and powerful duelist who believes his own power can overcome his enemies. He can be boastful and arrogant in this regard, successfully predicting how the duel would play out before his Riding Duel against Yūya Sakaki and that he would be overwhelmed by his power. He also sees himself as an Entertainment Duelist, but his philosophy on this is quite different from Yūya's, who uses flashy presentation and tricks. He believes strength is used to entertain the crowd and views Yūya's Entertainment Dueling as self-satisfaction only. History Past ".]] Jack was born in the Commons area of City and was an orphan. He lived in constant fear for years. One day, a card fell down from the Tops section of the City above him. The card was "Tuning Magician". This card inspired Jack, and he wished to return the card from where it came from. The only way to do that was to become stronger. Through Riding Dueling, he was able to to eventually win the Friendship Cup, gaining the title of Duel King, and was then allowed to reside in Tops. He is the first known Commons to win the Friendship Cup. Jack became an idol and hero to many young children in the Commons, including Yūgo and Rin. This motivated them to train hard so they could face off against him one day. However, there are also some people in Commons who viewed Jack as traitor, including Crow and Sam. "Tuning Magician".]] According to Sam, Jack, who at first was viewed as hero for the Commons started to change after he lives a luxury life with the Tops. At one time, Sam tried to have an autograph from him, only to be pushed away and Jack gave him "Tuning Magician", which Sam interpreted as the card with such lower level suits him who is also someone with lower status. Friendship Cup Exhibition Duel When the Lancers were dragged before the Executive Council, they agreed with Jean-Michel Roger of Security to have Yūya Sakaki Duel Jack in an exhibition match the night before the Friendship Cup would start. .]] Jack entered the arena after Yūya did and, before Action-Riding Duel started, told the public how the Duel would unfold: he will win in three turns. Jack won the first corner against the novice Riding Duelist Yūya as he predicted and proceeded to summon "Red Wyvern". Yūya immediately Pendulum Summoned using all cards in his hand, succesfully bringing out "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yūya attacked, attempting to win with an FTK. "Dark Rebellion"'s attack reduced his LP to 300, but Jack survived the rest of the attack using a combination of "Underworld Evasion" and "Reject Reborn". ".]] Jack told Yūya that his way of entertaining was wrong because they were just for self-satisfaction and the way he is now, he doesn't have what it takes to surpass him. He proceeded to Summon "Red Demon's Dragon Scar-right" on his next turn. Jack used its effect to destroy all Yūya's monsters that decreased 500 of his LP for each monster destroyed and attacked him directly with it. This won Jack the Duel in an OTK and knocked Yūya off his D-Wheel. Jack silently watched Yūya being taken away for treatment after Yūya had passed out, Yūya angrily telling Jack not to insult his father's Dueling. After the exhibition match, Jack was seen sitting on his throne while watching the Friendship Cup Duels. about his past.]] After the first day of the Cup ended, Jack was invited to dinner by the Executive Council, who also had Reiji and Reira Akaba as guests. Gael asked if he agreed that Yuzu Hīragi was the most impressive Duelist out of the first day, with Jack responding that she seemed as if she was trying to reach someone with her Duels. Jack pointed out that Reira was supposed to Duel as well, with Reiji apologizing for the replacement. Jack revealed he had been looking forward to Reira's Duel, saying that he himself had once had the same haunted expression in his eyes. Jack went on to explain and his past and how he found the "Tuning Magician" card, which inspired him. Jack told them that if they have a goal to accomplish, they must not falter. Round 1, 2nd Day Match Like the first day, Jack was sitting on his throne and watched Yūya's Duel against Duel Chaser 227. Throughout Yūya's attempt to convey his belief through his Entertainment Duel, Jack thought to himself that his attempt was pointless and he will never gain the hearts of the audiences as long as he is hesitating in defeating his opponent. At the final turn, Jack noticed the change in Yūya, who violently defeated Duel Chaser 227 by summoning "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon" to turn the tide. He watched the rest of the Duels in the first round, remaining unmoved during the brutal climax of the Duel between Dennis Macfield and Shun Kurosaki, during which the former revealed that he was from Academia. Jack left the arena after Shun brutally defeated Dennis. Round 2, First Day Match Like the first round, Jack watched the whole Duel on his throne. During Yūya's match against Shinji, Jack was surprised when the former summoned "Tuning Magician", wondering why Yūya has that card. He then smiled amusedly when Yūya Synchro summoned "Enlightenment Paladin" to defeat Shinji as Yūya stated that if he listen to his card, the card will respond to him in return no matter what kind of card it is. Abilities Jack is known as the strongest Duelist in City, earning him the title of the "Duel King". As a Riding Duelist, he is very powerful, becoming the first Duel King from the Commons and gaining access to the Tops despite his area of birth. He quickly adapted his Riding Dueling to Action Dueling when Cross Over was used in conjunction with "Speed World - Neo". Deck Jack uses a "Red" Deck, which, similar to his 5D's counterpart, seems to focused on power. He will swarm the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and use powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. He is also shown using similar cards that his 5D's counterpart did, including "Resonator" monsters. Red Deck Duels Navigation